


Under the Night Sky she Cries

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Post-Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia knew that Gray was alive and well, but there was still a feeling of dread haunting her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Night Sky she Cries

Gray had died. 

Right before her eyes. 

Of course he wasn’t dead anymore. Something had happened, time had reversed itself and Gray was back with her once again. 

That didn’t stop the pain in her chest. 

The pain that reminded her she had almost lost the man who saved her from the rain. The man who saved her from herself. 

Juvia wasn’t okay. She hadn’t been since Gray took the light beam that was meant for her. 

He was willing to sacrifice himself so that she may live. 

What was she supposed to do with that information? 

Had she not been so close to losing him, she might be ecstatic about this. Gray obviously cared about her. He was going to die for him. 

He did die for her. 

A voice in her head kept reminding her of that. 

Gray had died. He was going to be leaving her alone in the world. 

Juvia always wanted some sort of proof that Gray cared about her, but she never wanted that. 

Gray was special. 

He couldn’t die. 

Who was she without Gray? 

An empty shell. A woman without a purpose. 

Without Gray she was just the Rain Woman. The Phantom bitch. The girl from the Element Four. 

Without Gray, Juvia was no one. 

She wasn’t sure when she had started crying. 

Was it before she started thinking about her life, or after? 

Was it because of Gray or who she could have been?

Gajeel pointed it out. 

“Juvia, you’re crying. You alright? It’s not raining, is it?” 

Gajeel had known her long enough that he knew how she felt about the rain. He knew it haunted her dreams. 

Gajeel had known her long enough to know the answer to that question.

Juvia wasn’t alright. But she wasn’t going to tell him that. 

Instead she stepped away from the table.

Levy and Lucy began asking her about it. Erza was sending her worried looks and Mira was giving her a sad smile. 

She ignored their looks and questions. 

She left the guild, tears still streaming down her face. 

Juvia wasn’t sure where she was heading. 

It wasn’t towards Fairy Hills. She walked in the opposite direction. 

She just needed to get away.

“Are you alright?” 

The voice had her spinning on her heels. 

Standing in front of her was Gray.

Gray was standing in front of her. He was alive. He wasn’t dead. He wasn’t going to die. They had won the battle. 

But there was still a beating in her chest. A feeling of dread. A voice whispering that he might disappear one day. 

“J-Juvia is fine Gray-sama. Do not worry about Juvia.” 

She tried to keep her voice steady. If he thought she was fine then perhaps he would leave and she would be left alone to cry in peace. 

Of course luck never worked in her favor.

“I know you’re not.” Gray stepped forward and Juvia stepped back. It was unlike her to avoid Gray like this. He knew this paired with the crying could only mean one thing. 

Gray wasn’t sure why he did it, but he grabbed onto Juvia and pulled her into his arms. 

He almost expected her to melt into the hug, but she didn’t. Instead she buried her face in his chest and allowed herself to cry. 

At some point Gray’s jacket had come off his body and been draped on Juvia’s shoulders. 

The two of them stood there under the night sky, the only sounds coming from Juvia’s choked cries. 

“C’mon.” 

Gray pulled away, just enough so he could wrap an arm around Juvia’s shoulders. This allowed her to lean against him as he led through the streets. 

“Gray-sama, where are we going?” 

Her question was meant with silence. 

Above them clouds began to gather, the first drops of raining not surprising either of them. Juvia was upset, it was only logical that the rain would come next. 

What Juvia didn’t expect was the temperature around them to drop. 

It was getting closer to winter and nights were becoming colder, but not quite like this. 

Around them the rain began to change. Not longer was it wet and heavy. It was light and fluffy. 

It was snow. 

Gray had taken her hand and was channeling his magic through her. 

A unison raid of emotions. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I hope you know that.” 

“Juvia knows, she is sorry, Gray-sama. She didn’t mean to get upset like this. Does Gray-sama wish to-” 

Juvia was cut off when Gray stopped and pulled her face to his. 

She gasped. 

His lips were mere centimeters from hers. 

“I don’t want to punish you, because this isn’t your fault.” 

She tried to keep her breathing from becoming frantic. 

“You don’t need to be sorry for being upset. We all know what almost happened. I almost died, there’s no need to dance around it.” 

A new wave of tears gathered in Juvia’s eyes. 

“We shouldn’t let it hold us back. If we do, we’ll never be able to move on.” 

“But, it’s Juvia’s fault. Gray-sama took the shot that was meant for her.” 

“And I would do it again. 

I will always take the hit if it meant keeping you safe. Please, know that.” 

“Juvia doesn’t understand...”

Gray leaned forward, closing the space between their bodies. 

Juvia always wondered what kissing Gray would be like. 

She had fantasies about the Ice Make mage pushing her against the wall and kissing her with all he had. 

She never expected it to be like this. 

A kiss fueled by emotions of what could have been. A kiss fueled by their magic, twisting together causing Magnolia to be covered in a blanket of soft snow. 

“Please, don’t think it’s your fault. It was never your fault.”

When Gray pulled away, Juvia saw tears falling from his eyes. 

“I thought I was going to lose you, I can’t lose you, Juvia. I can’t…” 

“Juvia isn’t going anywhere.” 

And she wouldn’t.

Without Gray, Juvia wasn’t complete. 

She wouldn’t leave him, not even if her life depended on it.


End file.
